Frost in London
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Jack Frost is in London, bringing snowy weather, when he sees something most unusual. Or at least unusual as you can get when you're a winter spirit and a guardian. I'd say the story is better than the description, but I guess that's up to you to decide!


**Hello, everyone! Before you read the story, I am going to apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge about how things are done in London. I looked up what I wasn't sure on but I don't know how accurate it is. So if something is wrong or incorrect, please let me know and I will fix it. Okay, see you at the end of the story!**

 **...**

Jack flew over the town of London, Baby Tooth at his shoulder. Just his presence in the city turned the steady downfall of rain into the light falling of snow. Which is why he was there- it was winter time in London, and Jack was there to bring them snow.

Carefully, Jack floated down to stand on the sidewalk. Traffic was still going in the streets, but most of the sidewalks were empty. Baby tooth sat on his shoulder as he watched the town.

"Dreary, isn't it?" he said to her. She nodded, chirping, and Jack smiled. "This place gets more rain than anything else. Before I became a guardian, I came here at least once every december to give them snow. I came during other months too, if I had time. I love seeing the kid's reactions when they notice snow coming down instead of rain."

Baby Tooth followed his gaze across the street, where a child was leaning against the windows of her home. Her gaze then fell on the middle of the road, and she saw a little mouse standing upright, looking at the clouds in awe. She fluttered around Jack, pointing to the mouse. He looked to where she pointed and squinted.

"A mouse? Standing on two feet?" he shrugged, looking at Baby Tooth. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." he looked at the mouse again, and saw a carriage heading straight for her! "Baby Tooth-" he started, eyes widening in alarm.

Baby Tooth had already seen what was about to happen, and took off for the mouse. As she got closer, the mouse looked over at her and started to speak.

"Hello! Who are you? I don't think I've seen anything like you before." Baby Tooth didn't respond, grabbing the mouse girl's arms. Beating her wings, she lifted the two of them a few inches into the air and out of the carriages' path. Flying to Jack, Baby Tooth dropped the girl into his outstretched hands. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and Jack smiled.

"Hello," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic," the girl squealed. "That was so amazing! The flying part, not the carriage part, of course." she seemed to collect herself a little, then said, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Thank you for saving me," she said to Baby Tooth, who was on Jack's shoulder again. She looked between them. "I'm Olivia Flaversham. What are your names?"

"I'm Jack, and this is Baby Tooth," Jack told her. "And you're welcome." he crouched to the ground, allowing her to slide onto the sidewalk. "Why were you just standing in the street like that, anyway?"

"Oh! It was the snow," Olivia explained. "I don't normally live in London, and I've never seen snow before. I stopped to look, and then you know what happened."

"Oh," Jack said, guilt showing on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I brought the snow to London, it's kind of my job. I didn't want you to get hit, though."

"That wasn't your fault," Olivia said. "I shouldn't have stopped in the street. It was a good thing you were there." a curious expression crossed her face. "What do you mean, you brought the snow?"

"I'm a winter spirit," he explained. "And also a guardian. I bring snow and fun to kids around the world. Here, look at this."

Very carefully, Jack spread the sidewalk in front of him in a couple inches of frost. "Can you draw the outline of an animal with your finger? A bunny, a dog, a snake if you want. I'd do it, but, well…" he held up his hands. "I don't think I could do it small enough."

Olivia giggled and drew the outline of a dog with her finger. Jack focused on the drawing, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists. The dog peeled off the sidewalk, landing in his hands. Smiling, Jack watched as it then scampered through the air around Olivia. The girl's eyes got big, and she laughed.

"That is so amazing!" she squealed. The dog burst into a fresh down fall of snow, and Olivia caught a snowflake on her tongue. Then she looked up at Jack.

"I think some friends of mine would like to meet you," she said. "If I bring them to this spot later, will you be here?"

"What time?" Jack asked. "I'm sure I can be here, but I'd like to know what time so I don't have to sit here waiting all day."

"How about at five thirty? It gives me time to get home, eat, and come back."

"Sure," Jack agreed. He held out a finger, and Olivia shook it. Then Baby Tooth fluttered down and Olivia hugged her. "Well, I should probably be heading home," she said. She waved and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack called. "Do you want me to take you home? London is a big city."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Olivia said happily. Jack set his hand on the ground, and Olivia crawled on.

"Drop me off a couple houses away," she told him. "I don't want them to see you and spoil the surprise."

"No problem," Jack told her. "Now, the question is… do you want to fly, or walk?"

"Is flying really an option?" Olivia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You bet, just hold on tight." Jack held Olivia in his hand and lifted into the air, flying about six feet above the ground. "I can still see your house this way," he explained. "Where is it?"

"221 baker street," Olivia said. "Can you go higher than this?"

"Of course I can," Jack said. "But I don't want to miss your house. Maybe I'll take you higher later, okay?"

"Alright," Olivia said. She got on her hands and knees and peered over Jack's hand, watching the street go by. She watched until they got to the corner of the building, and pointed. "Here is good," she told Jack.

"Okay." Jack landed, letting Olivia slide from his hand to the ground. He smiled at her. "I'll see you at five thirty."

Olivia nodded and waved, then skipped down the sidewalk. She made it to the front door of 221B baker street, and walked inside.

"Hello Miss Flaversham," Dr. Dawson said from his chair by the fire. "Mrs. Judson just made Shepards pie and tea, if you want some."

"Thank you," Olivia said, joining him. "Hello Basil."

"Miss Fladderham," he greeted, looking up at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, smiling. _Same as always_ , she thought. Dawson handed her a plate. She took it and put a piece of shepards pie on it, settling herself by the fire and waiting.

"You have news for us," Basil noted. "Your tail hasn't stopped moving since you came in here, indicating you're excited. What's happened?"

"I have a friend I want you both to meet," she said. "Don't try to guess, Basil. It's a surprise."

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Basil said shrugging. "I'd have to see them to 'guess' anything about them," he said, putting finger quotes around the word "guess". "Assuming this friend of yours didn't give you anything?"

"Nope," Olivia said. "Hurry up and eat, both of you. We're meeting him at five thirty."

Basil raised his eyebrows. "Him?"

"Oh, drat!" Olivia said. "That's the only clue you'll get," she insisted.

Basil chuckled, and Dawson shook his head at him.

"Basil, could you stop your deductive reasoning just this once, so Miss Flaversham's friend can remain a surprise?"

"No," Basil said. "I can't stop, but I won't report my observations out loud. That is the best I can do."

"Thank you," Olivia said. She'd take what she could get. If she couldn't surprise Basil, she could at least surprise Dawson.

When they were done eating, Olivia looked at the clock. It was just now five.

"We should probably go. I promised my friend we'd meet him at five thirty, and it's a long walk."

"Alright," Basil said, standing. He pulled his coat on and put his hat on his head. "Let's go meet this friend of yours." the trio walked outside, Olivia in the lead. She lead them across streets and down the sidewalk until they made it to where she had met Jack.

"We're here," she informed the two grown ups.

"Right. So, where is this friend of yours?" Dawson asked.

"He should be here," Olivia said. She looked around, and then up. She saw Jack looking down at her, leaning on his elbows. _No, he's not looking_ at _me. He's looking_ for _me. He can't see we're here._ Olivia waved her arm around and jumped up and down.

Basil and Dawson looked at her oddly. "... miss… miss flannerlam?" Basil asked. He sounded uncertain. "What are you doing?"

Olivia didn't respond. Jack had seen her, and gave her the _wait_ sign.

"He's coming," Olivia said confidently as she stopped jumping.

After a few moments, Jack came around the corner of a nearby alleyway. Neither Basil nor Dawson paid attention to him.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Dawson asked her.

"Of course, he's right there!" Olivia said, pointing. Both mice turned, and stared shocked at the winter spirit before them. Jack crouched to his knees, smiling.

"Hi Olivia," he greeted.

"Hi," Olivia said, smiling back. She looked at Basil and Dawson. "Guys, this is Jack. Jack, this is Basil and Dawson."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said. He tapped his pocket, and after a few moments, Baby Tooth came out. "This is Baby Tooth," he said to the older mice.

Basil composed himself. "Well, it's nice to meet both of you," he said. "Though I admit when Olivia said she had a new friend, I was expecting another mouse."

"Ha, yea. I didn't even know mice had their own separate lives," Jack said. "But it's nice. I don't really have a lot of people to talk to, so why shouldn't I talk to mice?"

"Why can't you talk to people?" Olivia asked, curious. He hadn't mentioned that when they first met. Jack winced.

"It's… a long story, one I'd rather not explain. Olivia, you know how I said I was a winter _spirit_?"

"Yes."

"Well… watch this." Jack stood and walked over to a woman talking to who might have been her brother. Jack took a deep breath and braced himself, swinging his arm as if to hit her. Olivia and Dawson gasped, but his arm went right through her. The woman didn't even flinch.

Jack walked back over. "You see? Most of the people can't see me. Adults especially."

"But why?" Olivia wondered.

Basil spoke up. "I know. It's because you're sort of like a fairy tale to them. Like Bigfoot, or the loch ness monster."

"Yes, something like that. How did you know?"

"I heard the humans upstairs talking about a tall tale about a winter sprite, Jack Frost. They used him to get kids to wear warm clothes. But they all thought he didn't really exist. Thats it, isn't it? Unless they believe you're real, they can't see you."

Jack laughed wryly. "Hit the nail on the head," he told Basil. "Do you know why you can see me?"

"Humans believe animals are more apt to spirits, such as ghosts. I personally think it's ridiculous. You may consider yourself a spirit, but your not a ghost. Not what humans see as ghosts, anyway."

"He's smart," Jack said to Olivia. Turning to Basil, he said, "I'm getting a few believers. It just takes the kids knowing my name. If they've never heard of me, they can't believe in me."

"That's so sad," Olivia said, looking at him sadly. Jack shrugged.

"I'm doing okay. I have one kid who will always believe in me, so it's not so bad." Jack looked at the sky, and Olivia followed his gaze. The sky was lit up with a series of bright lights. Olivia gasped.

"Oh, they're so beautiful!"

Jack laughed, standing up and looking down at the three mice. "They're also my cue to leave. I'll visit you, okay Olivia?"

"You have to go?" Olivia said. "Already? I've only just met you!"

"I know," Jack said. "Don't worry. I'll come back. I just have a meeting with the other guardians. I'll visit you again sometime soon, alright?"

"Okay," Olivia said reluctantly. "Next time, I want you to show Basil and Dawson that trick you showed me with with the dog."

"Will do," Jack said, saluting her before laughing slightly. He glanced at Baby Tooth. "Are you going to say goodbye?"

Baby Tooth chirped in response, and gave Olivia a hug. Olivia hugged her back, careful of her wings. Baby Tooth gave a quick hug to Basil and Dawson before flying up to perch on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled down at Olivia. "I'll see you later, kiddo." waving to her, he gripped his staff and flew into the air, flying across the city towards the lights.

"Well," Basil said, clearly ruffled from Baby Tooth's hug. "That was most certainly an interesting meeting."

"Jack is an interesting person," Olivia countered. "I like him."

"He's definitely a very accepting person," Dawson said. "Most people don't like mice before they know we can talk."

"I'll look forward to seeing him again," Basil said. "He intrigues me."

"Of course, he's unlike anyone we've ever met before," Dawson said.

"You two," Olivia said laughing. "You're treating him like a case you have to solve. You just can't help yourselves, can you?"

Dawson turned slightly red, and Basil huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm just teasing," Olivia said, hugging Dawson and then Basil. She looked up at the latter, smiling. "I like you both the way you are."

Basil smiled a little and hugged her back, before pulling away.

"Alright, we should probably head home now. It's getting cold out, and we don't want Miss Fladdercam to get sick. And I'm sure Mrs. Judson has more cheese crumpets, if you're hungry."

Together, the three mice walked back to 221B baker street with happy thoughts of their new friend.

…

 **How was that? I apologize for the lack of Dawson in this, I was just kind of… typing, going with my gut. You guys know the feeling. I also apologize if anyone seemed out of character. And for any of you that have read my other stories and are waiting for updates- hang in there, it might be a while but they will come. I'll see you all in the next either chapter I write or random oneshot I come up with. Byeeeee!**


End file.
